Forgive and Forget
by Ember411
Summary: Last chance. Ryder and Unique making amends, since Glee has failed to reveal how they forgave and Ryder joining Glee. Better summary inside.
1. Locker Talk

**So Glee has failed me, and others, to explain how Ryder and Unique made up and how Ryder came back. So I've planned this one-shot, or two-shot, ahead of time in case it failed.**

**Also. I watched 'Tina In The Sky With Diamonds.' I hate Bree!**

**Next Week: I can't... I just can't!**

* * *

A day passed since Glee won Regionals. Ryder stayed true to his word; he didn't show up to Glee practice like he said.

_I'm officially leaving Glee Club._

Two felt shameful for his leaving, especially the one who did the hurting. Although she felt respectful enough to not talk to him and leave him at his own pace, the other girl felt like she needed to get him to help. And a special leader to help out.

Marley roamed the hallway after school looking for Ryder. He stayed after on Monday's to either do tutoring or run laps on the football field. She checked in with his tutor and she said he just left, then checked the football field and found it bare of football players. Only cheerleaders.

It was four. Ryder never left the school until five. She had another hour to find him. She checked the choir room then the auditorium. Both of them bare.

Walking with a gloom expression on her face she strolled down the hallway, feeling terrible. She passed by Mr. Schue's office and saw Finn inside organizing some things.

"Hey Marley." Finn said. "Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I'm looking for Ryder, I need to talk to him." She said. "Have you seen him?"

"Boys locker room working out." Finn said. "He's the only one in there, but he's still a bit upset about something. What happened?"

"Didn't Mr. Schue tell you?" She asked, since the poor boy had the Asian Bird Flue for a few days.

"No, not really. He's been busy with Emma." Finn said. Then realized the words he used. "Uh, that didn't sound right..."

"Unique catfished Ryder and he got upset about it." Marley said. "She was Katie."

"Oh she was Katie...wait, I thought Unique's ringtone was Bootylicious."

"Long, long, story." Marley said. "Thanks."

"Hold on I'll come with you." Finn said putting the papers down and followed the brunette.

* * *

Down the hall the duo found themselves in front of the boys locker room.

"You go in first, I'll keep watch." Finn said.

Marley nodded. She opened the door, closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her other hand, then walked inside the locker room. "Ryder?"

"Marley?" His deep voice echoed. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No I mean why are your eyes covered?"

"I'm in the boys locker room." She said. "I've seen the movies. If girls are in towels, boys are naked...I'm not comfortable with that. I'm not even comfortable with myself right now." She said. Even thinking about the thought of Ryder naked made her blush.

"Marley I have clothes on." He said with a laugh, adoring her innocence. "What's going on?"

Marley uncovered her eyes and saw his truth. "You need to come back to Glee." She said.

"Marley I told everyone that after Regionals I was leaving, and I did." He said.

"Ryder, on behalf on Unique, I apologize. But please come back." She said. "What Unique did was wrong, and she knows it, but she apologized to you. Please come back."

"I can't." Ryder said. "I'm not going back Marls."

"Please Ry?" She asked again. "I know that you're hurt. But you have to come back, not just for Glee but yourself." She said. "You love Glee, it's your second home. Even Finn said that you said it once."

"Finn's back?" Ryder asked. "When?"

"Few hours ago," Finn said walking in. "After school ended just to get a few things, I'll be in tomorrow as long as you're there."

"Guess you didn't hear I'm leaving, right?" Ryder asked.

"No I did. But you need to come back." Ryder said. "You love Glee."

"Its not the club I hate, it's just one member I'm not on good ends with right now." Ryder said. "How would you two like if someone lied about who they are? Huh? They lied about themselves."

"Do pregnancies count?" Finn asked.

"Probably." Ryder said.

"Then I get it." Finn said. "You guy know Jake's brother, Puck? You guys know Quinn? They had a little girl a few years ago; Beth."

Marley and Ryder looked at one another before sitting down and listened more.

"When Quinn found out she was pregnant she worried. She told me I was the father, when she and Puck knew they were the parents." Finn told them. "I was worried to death about being a parent, let alone a teenage parent. But a few weeks later or so I found the truth out. I beat the crap out of Puck and was pissed at Quinn for a while about the ordeal."

"Dude I'm sorry that happened, but if Unique identifies herself as a girl... I can't beat her." Ryder said.

"Look the point is, is that I know someone you have a friendship with hurts, and what happened hurted more, but you have to forgive and forget. It's like... It's like this movie that I saw once at Rachel's house when her VHS tape of Funny Girl was messed up. We watched that Idina Menzel and Rosario Dawson film."

"Ooo RENT!" Marley cheered. "I love that movie! Angel's death always make me cry."

Ryder laughed a little at her happiness.

"The most important line that sang and said in the movie is about last chances: No Day But Today." Finn said. "Or what about when McKinley had that shooting a few months ago? Wasn't the theme of the week Last Chance?"

"That was also the exact moment I found out Katie was in Glee." Ryder said. "Finn I get it, Marley I get it, but I just can't seem to trust her with some things anymore. After all I said to her."

"She apologized for that, she even admitted that to me." Marley said. "It started out as innocence and it just grew intense, but everything said was the real her. The real Unique. She loves french fries!"

"I don't know..."

"Ryder you don't have to join Glee." Finn said. "And I'm not going to force you to say anything to Unique, but think about everything. The last chance."

After that Finn got up and left the room.

Marley turned to Finn with sad eyes. "Please Ryder? Forgive her?"

"I don't know...you know it took me a long time to trust girls again. Now that Unique did that, I'm not saying it's going to be hard again, but it is just too hard when you keep secrets like that and everything else we spoke about."

"I know, but please try." Marley said getting up. "I mean if you can accept something as Unique identifying herself as a girl, than a lie shouldn't be too bad. Especially if everything she said was true, but lied about her picture and name."

After that Marley left the room. Ryder stayed alone for a while longer, thinking about things.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

A few days later Ryder, in his varsity jacket, was walking up to a large green house with white shutters and flowers decorating the path. He got to the front porch and knocked.

A man opened the door. "Yes?"

"Hello Mr. Adams, I'm Ryder Lynn. A friend of, uh, Unique's...or Wade...uh..."


	2. Forgive, Forget, Breadstix

**So Glee has failed me, and others, to explain how Ryder and Unique made up and how Ryder came back. So I've planned this one-shot, or two-shot, ahead of time in case it failed.**

**Also. I watched 'Tina In The Sky With Diamonds.' I hate Bree!**

**Next Week: I can't... I just can't!**

* * *

_"Hello Mr. Adams, I'm Ryder Lynn. A friend of, uh, Unique's...or Wade...uh..."_

Was it Wade or Unique at their home?

"Uh—"

"We still call him Wade, but Unique is just as fine." The man said. "Unique isn't feeling well so she asked to be left alone."

_Damn, she saw me walking up to her house. I knew that was her in the living room._

"Okay, thanks sir." Ryder said. He then turned around and proceeded to leave.

* * *

After a few minutes Ryder walked over to a few trash cans, jumped up and pulled himself onto a tree branch and walked over to the window. Unique was sitting at the window reading her magazine.

Ryder, on the edge, tapped the window startling Unique. She looked at the window for several seconds before opening the window. "Ryder?"

"Hi Unique." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said pushing the window up more and moved back to make room for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, and listen." Ryder said coming inside the room. "About this Katie and catfish stuff."

"I'm sorry." Unique said, almost in tears. "I really am Ryder. I just created Katie because you were hurting my feelings about not calling me a girl, and I needed a way to tell you that."

"Yeah, I kind of get that." He said. "But what about when I told you all that other stuff? Do you know how hard it is to tell someone that? Or anyone? Do you have any idea what kind of night I went through the day I told Glee club?"

"What happened?"

"Mom cried and Dad... he was just disappointed that I didn't tell them for the past five years." Ryder said. "Why couldn't you come forward so early?"

"I just couldn't..."

"So you can wear thirty five inch heels like that, what's her name, Lady Goo-Goo women—but not tell me you're Katie?" Ryder asked with a smirk, hoping she'd take the joke. "I mean if Lady Goo-Goo can wear a bikini with a round belly than you couldn't of came out and said you're Katie..." He thought. "Okay, bad scenario choices."

Unique laughed at his attempt to make her better. "Unique understands the point. And it's Ga Ga."

"What's Ga-Ga?"

"Lady Gaga."

"What's a Gaga?" Ryder asked. "Wait, 'Born This Way' song...that's... Oh my God, it's Gaga!? I thought it was Goo-Goo!"

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"Honey, stay in Glee club and Unique will teach you all the Gaga songs of life." She said.

"I don't know, just one more thing." Ryder said. "What are your feelings now about me?"

Unique gave a suspicious glare at him. "Yours?"

"Ladies first." Ryder grinned.

"I still like you, a lot." She said. "Maybe not a crush anymore but still kind of a crush."

Ryder nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"I like you too. As a friend. You're confident, funny and pretty smart person. But not just like that." Ryder said.

"It's because I got a penis, right?" Unique asked in defense.

"No...well, yeah you've got one...but during Feud week when I said I don't totally understand, didn't I say I support you? So therefore calling you a girl?" Ryder asked. Unique nodded. "Real penis or a real, uh...baby carrying area, you're a girl dude."

"Good."

"But I don't like you in that way. Sure we're friends again, maybe even best friends, but nothing more. I hope you get it."

Unique nodded with a rapid smile. "Unique understands!" She cheered. "So we're friends?"

"Forgive and Forget. Forgiven and Forgotten." he smiled. "One thing, you promise me her name is Gaga and not Goo-Goo?" Ryder laughed.

"Shut up." She said.

"I'm heading to Breadstix to meet up with the others, care to join? I'll pull my truck up." Ryder said.

"Yes!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the duo met the other members of Glee, and Finn, at Breadstix at one of the large tables. They sat down, Ryder next to Jake who sat next to Marley who sat next to Unique.

When Ryder got up to get some more napkins for the table he was followed by Marley. "What's up Marls?"

"So assuming you two came in, you two are friends again?"

"Yep." He said. "Just friends though, we're on the same level."

"And Glee?"

"Did I miss anything that I need to catch up on?" Ryder asked with a grin.

"Yey!" Marley cheered, jumping up and hugging him. "You're back on the team! Finn!" She turned around. "Ryder's back! He's back on the team!"

"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Kitty yelled.

Ryder and Marley returned to their spots. Ryder leaned over, catching eye contact with Unique.

They winked eyes. Friends again.

* * *

**Now you see Glee Writers? Was that so damn hard to write about? Huh?**

**No in all honesty readers: I feel like Finn was suppose to help out in a way, but since he's no longer on the show (cries in tissue) they just cut it out. BUT STILL! THEY NEEDED TO SHOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!**

**Enjoy.**


End file.
